Our Forbidden Love
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: Well I got bored one day so I decided to create this story, besides, I made a promise to Kifa I would. So I call this the prequel to Love or Lust so I hope you love it. R&R!


Makki: I started this story because Kifa wanted one where his character wasn't bi. ; so this story starts back in ancient Egypt when Crystal first was with Bakura. Only in his story, I use Bakura's real name, Akifa. I hope you like it!

xXx

Chapter 1:

She sat on the balcony outside her chambers as her eyes scanned over her father's kingdom. The air shifted blowing sand across the distant desert as the breeze caught her long brown hair and waved it before her sparkling sapphire eyes. Where could he be? Shades of red, orange and purple raced across the summer sky as the sun began to set. It was that time of day that her one true love dared to appear. Crystal unlike most girls had not fallen for a prince or a priest but one of Egypt's most feared and dangerous men, Akifa. The tomb robber had for years caused complete terror for her father, the Pharaoh Atemu. A smile formed across her lips at the memories of her secret lover's adventures.

"Psst."

Crystal jumped alarmed by the sound but calmed herself as she saw a pair of crimson eyes peek up from the stone railing below her. She smiled as Akifa climbed his way up settling next to her and kissing her lips gently while brushing his fingers against her cheek. She could smell the scent of rosemary and a mixture of other oils radiating from his body as he pulled her against his while breaking the kiss for a breath of air.

"Where have you been?" She asked twirling her fingers in his brightly glowing locks of hair.

He smirked while placing his hand over hers and leaning into her touch. "I've been around. You know," he rolled his eyes to her amusement, "dragging dead bodies all over Ra's creation."

She laughed softly to that. It was always one of the many things she teased him about. "Well I am glad you came I was starting to get worried." She slipped her arms into his blood red robe and encircled them around his strong firm frame. His scent drove her crazy as she settled her chin upon his chest, her sparkling orbs fixed upon his.

Having her so close to him like this drove his mind into a state of haziness. "You don't need to worry about me. No amount of the Pharaoh's forces could keep me away from you." He saw a smile curve around her lips as he reached his fingers out to comb through her hair. She was beautiful to him, a true jewel of Egypt. Her hair, a honey brown from the sun's warm rays beating down upon it. Her eyes remind him of cool waters of an oasis' spring. Her form and the way her body moved taunted his very mind. He chuckled lightly to himself causing Crystal to look at him oddly. He shook his head to answer for questioning gaze. "Just thinking about how stupid your father's guards are."

She laughed and agreed. "True. You think after all this time they would have seen you." She was glad none have spotted him for she knew what would happen if they did. She didn't want to lose the only thing that mattered to her. She had met him on one of those days when she slipped out beyond the castle walls and to the market place.

xXxFlash backxXx

He had heard a crash as he saw one of the merchants toss the girl into a pile of fragile wood pieces and saw dust. Amateur thief, he thought while shaking his head and making his way over to the scene. "What have we here?" He asked as the merchant glanced up from his victim.

"Akifa!" He took a few steps back as the bandit king stepped closer to the girl. "If you want her, you may have her. I am sure you could come up with a more suitable punishment than I could."

The tomb robber smirked at the other man as he bent down snatching the girl by her arm tightly and forced her to her feet. "I'll have fun with this one."

Crystal tried to struggle against Akifa's grasp but each time he moved against him he would tighten his grasp only hurting her more.

xXxDifferent part of flash backxXx

"So you're the princess? Princess Crystal?" asked Akifa quite astonished. Curiosity then filled his eyes. "Why were you in the market place and not the palace?"

She sighed softly. "You wouldn't understand. You don't know what it is like always having to be confined. I never get to do anything or go anywhere." She allowed her gaze to overlook the thief. "Why did you help me? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

He looked away, staring out over the shifting sands.

Something was bothering him and she could tell. She moved closer towards him and set her hand upon his shoulder. He shifted his gaze looking back at her without changes in his harden expression. She smiled gently as she nuzzled his ear with her nose. He chuckled softly tilting his head away from her to prevent her from proceeding. She was amazed by how he reacted.

"That tickled," he whispered turning to face her. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He gazed into her eyes as she shook her head. "Why?"

She smiled a bit nervously now unaware of why herself. "I guess I just feel comfortable around you."

He pulled himself closer to her allowing his face to be only a few inches away from hers. She didn't flinch or make any attempt to move away. He offered her a smile as he pressed his lips against hers while earning a kiss in return.

xXxEnd of flash backsxXx

He smiled to her as he moved away from the balcony and stepped over to her beautifully decorated bed. He laid upon the pillows and the sheets while closing his eyes feeling the security of its warmth.

She watched him travel over to her bed and nestle himself into its contents. After awhile he made no attempt to move as she stood up and walked over to join him. She lied beside him while reaching her hand up to brush his hair out of his face. He moaned softly against her touch and opened his eyes slightly to look at her. She found him very attractive and hard to believe he was very caring and sensitive. She guessed it was his way of fooling others into fearing him.

He didn't see why she cared about him. She was a princess, not to mention she was very beautiful and could have anyone she wanted. So why would she want a low life tomb robber like himself? But also a question often rose in his mind. Why did he love her? Being with her was just another way of committing suicide. If their relationship were to be discovered she would only get lectured while he would get death. Is it really worth it? He asked himself. What if she got the wrong impression of his intentions and think he was using her to get to the Pharaoh? He sighed slightly while nuzzling his cheek against the sheets.

She slipped off the bed and encircled it traveling to the other side. She crawled up behind him and settled herself there as she wrapped her arms around him. I'll protect you, she thought to herself. "I'll protect you from my father, the priests, and the guards. She nuzzled his creamy hair with her nose while taking in his sweet scent. She felt him relax under her embrace. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. They have been meeting each other and their feelings were completely noticeable but neither have come out to say 'I love you' to each other. Did he even love her or was he using her? She shook these thoughts out of her head and yawned softly.

Akifa yawned after hearing Crystal yawn. He wondered if she loved him or was he her vacation from royal life? He didn't like being open to such vulnerability but relaxed against her body. He felt her breathing slow knowing she had fallen asleep. Soon after Akifa's own drowsiness caught up with him as he too fell asleep.

xXx

Atemu sat on this throne bored as his guards dragged in another traitor. Why couldn't people just follow his ruling and make his life easier? He listened with very little interest as the prisoner begged for his life to be spared.

"Silence!" announced Seth, the High Priest and Atemu's cousin. "You will be tried by the Sennen Items as all criminals like yourself are judged."

The man cried out against this but was struck by one of the guards. The five priests, the priestess and the pharaoh summoned up the magic of their items as a radiating light shot from the eyes symbol and disintegrated the being before them.

"Another criminal gone," said Seth as he turned to face the Pharaoh as the others soon followed this action.

"Too bad he was only a minor criminal who meant nothing," answered Isis. "Speaking of which. . ." She turned to gaze upon the keeper of the Ring. "When is your plan to capture the Bandit King going to follow through?"

Mahado looked at the priestess and shook his head. "I don't know. Rumors heave spread that Akifa hasn't robbed any tombs in weeks."

"Perhaps he finally died by the fate of the Gods," commented Seth with a sneer.

Isis shook her head. "No, he is alive. You know better than to suspect that Seth."

He turned away from Isis disliking the fact she had corrected him. "Osiris shall have his soul," he muttered before taking a bow before the Pharaoh and sweeping out of the main chamber.

Atemu yawned as he stood up. The remaining people bowed before him as he stepped down from his throne and left the chamber. His soft footsteps echoed down the hallway. He stopped before his daughter's room while resting his hand on her door. She had seemed distant from him lately. Always spending her days in her room as her eyes scanned over the kingdom. He pondered on entering inside to talk to her but was stopped as Mahado made his way towards him. He bowed slightly and suggested that he join him in the library to discuss the up coming festival to honor the sun god, Ra. Atemu agreed as he stepped away from Crystal's room and followed his priest.

xXx

Akifa opened his eyes as he heard footsteps and voices outside the bedroom door. He shut his eyes tightly knowing that if someone entered his life was over. A few minutes later silence filled the hallways as Akifa let out a breath of relief. He felt Crystal shift in her sleep and smiled to himself. She was his and that was all that mattered to him. He slipped out of her grasp and slid out of bed. He set down a gold bracelet in his place as he turned around and walked onto the balcony. "I love you Princess," he muttered in a whisper which no ears shall ever hear. He climbed over the railing and slipped out of sight.

xXx

His dark violet eyes scanned over the city from high up upon a cliff. The dawn was approaching quickly and he had not seen his partner in days. He better not had died on me. His sandy blond hair rustled in the wind as the sound of shifting sand was heard behind him. "About time you showed up."

"What are you doing here Marik?" asked Akifa while setting his crimson eyes upon the former tomb keeper. He met Marik and sensed so much evil potential from his aura. He convinced him to join him in a life of excitement and freedom but now cursed his decision in doing so. He had found the blond to be very annoying and wished he would just overheat and die from the harshness of the desert. However, he admitted that Marik came in handy when robbing tombs. It made the raid quicker and exciting. Marik toyed with the guards causing them confusion and making them angry.

"Waiting for you to return," Marik stood up looking at the silver haired fiend and shook his head. "You've been missing for days and already we have fallen behind our king hit list."

Akifa shrugged as he sat down taking a drink from his water flask. He could care less about the list. A tomb was a tomb to him. He noticed Marik staring as he looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" he snapped at the blond.

"You've changed while you were gone."

Akifa wrinkled his nose. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am the same as I always have been. Don't lecture me about changing." He growled and looked out towards the palace. Ra that tomb keeper was annoying.

"Are we going on a raid later tonight?" asked Marik as he was craving excitement after being neglected for days.

The tomb robber only shrugged. "Maybe although I doubt it," Akifa's eyes gleamed while watching the figures of the guards watching over the grounds. He wanted to see her again. He hated being away from her. If only there was some way to be in the palace in disguise so he can be close to her.

Marik watched Akifa and snickers as he followed his gaze. "Thinking of breaking into the palace? This should be interesting."

Just then a thought hit him. He could kidnap her, or something similar to that! She complained about always being stuck in the palace. This way she would be free and they could be together. "Hm. That would be exciting, wouldn't it?" He knew the positions of the guards at all times. He easily slipped in and out every day. He made up his mind; he was going to pull this off. "Alright Marik. Tonight we rob the palace."

xXx

Makki: Well this is chapter one of the prequel to my Love or Lust story. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


End file.
